You're Late
by MrsGaara21692
Summary: "You're… you're…" Shikamaru couldn't get the words out. How lame he thought. Temari smiled at him and said with crystal clarity, "I'm..." a Temari/Shikamaru pairing. *Revised*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto. If I did Shikamaru and Temari would already be a couple.

This is my second fanfic. Rated T just to be safe. Thank you so much for the reviews on my first fic and Please enjoy this one too!

You're Late

"Alright mission complete," newly made jonin Shikamaru says to his team as they finished up their mission in the Land of Waves to help out with a bandit problem. Shikamaru looks towards his team that consist of Kiba, a chunin, Shino, a fellow jonin, and Hinata, who really shouldn't go on missions, but asked to come anyways, and finally with Shikamaru being the team leader. "Let's head back to the Hidden Leaf Village," Shikamaru said to his team. They all nodded in agreement, it might not have been a hard mission but it was really tiresome to find and catch a large number of bandits.

"I bet you just want to get back to your wife, Shikamaru," Kiba called out with a smirk on his face. Yeah his wife Temari. They got married about seven months ago. Even though she still spends a lot of time in the Hidden Sand Village, she lives in the Leaf Village. She's an important consultant to the Sixth Hokage and is constantly traveling to work on treaties and important papers with her brother the Kazekage. Well that was until four months ago when not only did his world turn upside down, but Temari's crazy brothers attempted to rip him limb from limb…

_Flashback_

"_Man, I feel horrible," stated a nauseous Temari to Lady Tsunade. Tsunade may have stepped down as the Hokage but she was still a revered medic. Temari had finally got fed up with this nausea and morning sickness she's been having and went to see Tsunade. Along with her were Hinata, probably her closest friend in the Leaf village and Tenten, who she had to respect for being an amazing weapon master on par with herself and the fact that she's currently engaged into a strange family (no offence to Hinata.)_

"_Hmm," was all Tsunade said as she looked over all of Temari's symptoms, when her over protective younger brothers, (she was fully trained kunoichi and completely capable of protecting herself, damn it!) the visiting Kazekage burst in along with her other idiot brother Kankuro._

"_We heard you were in the hospital from the Sixth Hokage, are you alright Temari?" Kankuro asks clearly out of breath. Gaara trying not to look fazed by this event stands there in the doorway awaiting the answer to the said question._

"_I'm fine just a little nauseous. Why? Did you think I had a serious condition or something?" Temari ask and judging from the twitch in their bodies caused by her question they were worried. With a cat like grin she leans in like a predator about to pounce._

"_W-worried who's worried? That stupid spiky haired idiot made it sound like it was life or death," Kankuro mumbled that last part to himself and Gaara looked like he was about to beat up an idiot who thought he could get away with tricking him._

"_Ah… so you were worried. *fake sniffle* I never knew you guys cared so much," Temari pretending to burst into tears and leans on Hinata's shoulder. Tenten was using all her will power not to burst into laughter at the expression on Gaara and Kankuro's faces._

"_Temari when does that lazy husband of your return home from his latest mission?" Tsunade asks out of the blue seemingly making a decision with whatever was wrong with Temari. Looking up at Hinata, Temari asked,_

"_He should be back any minute, right Hinata? I think it was only supposed to be a short recon mission," when Temari finished Hinata nodded remembering what her husband said about the mission Shikamaru and his team should only take a week at most and that they would be due back at any moment. "Why do you ask Lady Tsunade? Is there anything wrong?" the simple yet very heavy question Temari asked raised a thick tension in the hospital room._

"_No, not at all. Unless you weren't aiming for children anytime soon," after Tsunade finished her sentence she regretted saying it almost instantly. For not only was Temari not prepared for such an outcome her two little brothers were there to hear the news as well. After it finally sunk in Temari fainted, and this is the woman that would never and I mean never do such a weak thing like fainting or crying or anything so… weak. She was caught by Hinata and Tenten who both had concern and worry etched into their faces. Gaara and Kankuro getting over the initial shock of it all asked if Tsunade was sure to which she replied "of course." With that the two disappeared to go hunt down the Nara boy. When Temari finally came to she also rushed out to stop her brothers from killing her lazy, yet lovable genius._

_Just as Shikamaru reaches the gate mumbling something about how troublesome the mission was and how he and the sixth Hokage needed to have a friendly chat, sand came out of nowhere and before Shikamaru had the chance to dodge he was at the mercy of a very pissed off Kazekage. By the time Temari and the others showed up along with the sixth Hokage who happened to be on a ramen run and was dragged along, seeing as how this was partly his fault. Shikamaru was already sweating wondering what the hell he did this time._

_Laughing the sixth Hokage states "Gaara you're not really going to kill your own brother-in-law are you?" Obviously not helping the situation Hinata pulls her husband aside and tells him the full situation to which he became absolutely speechless._

"_Gaara! Kankuro! Put him down right now!" shouted Temari at her idiot brothers, who were slowly crushing the life out of her lazy, crybaby husband. Shikamaru to say the least was absolutely lost. Did he… do something wrong?_

_Just then the sixth Hokage came to and exclaimed loud enough for the whole village to hear…"Temari's pregnant!?" to which a large number of people face palmed and replied "Naruto you idiot!" After that Shikamaru blacked out and that's how he came to be very close to death and a father to be in less than seconds of returning to the village._

Shikamaru sighs as he recalled the memory. He still couldn't believe it, he remembers how he lamely asked _wha_then passed out, how lame. Yeah guess it didn't really hit him until he came to in the hospital.

_Shikamaru groans as he comes to, was that all just a dream, he thought to himself. No not a dream he's in the hospital. "What's going on? Why am I in the hospital?" he asked and everyone's attention was brought on him. Temari's brothers barely containing themselves from lashing out and really killing him._

"_Jeez Shikamaru, not only where you out for an hour, you don't even remember why," Ino whined shaking her head and giving a sympathetic look to Temari. Shikamaru was about to make a comment when he finally remembered what happened including what that idiot Hokage of theirs said. He turned all his attention to Temari._

"_You're… you're…" Shikamaru couldn't get the words out. How lame he thought. When she looked him squarely into his eyes he gulped. 'I can't figure out if she's mad or not, does she even want,' before he could finish that thought tears started to fall from Temari's eyes. "What … Temari? Hey don't cry. I'm the crybaby remember," Shikamaru stated trying to get her to stop crying. She smiled at him and said with crystal clarity,_

"_I'm pregnant."_

Cliffhanger for now, see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I (sadly) Do Not Own Naruto.

Thank you for reading and reviewing the first chapter and please enjoy this one as well.

You're Late chapter two

_She smiled at him and said with crystal clarity,_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_You're pregnant…" Shikamaru was still pretty, well let's just say that 2oo IQ brain of his was having a hard time right now. Naruto turned to Gaara,_

"_Hey Gaara, why is it that you tried to kill Shikamaru?" he asked randomly, but the look on his face showed just how much he was dying to know. "I'm mean shouldn't you be celebrating. You and Kankuro are going to be uncles right?" Naruto stated with that goofy grin of his. Gaara seemed unfazed by the question on the outside, while Kankuro totally flinched. "So why did you try to kill him huh? Tell me," Naruto whined while Hinata tried desperately to get him to stop before he upset someone, but poor Hinata couldn't get through to her hard headed husband. After a while Kankuro still made no attempt at a comment, Gaara stated slowly,_

"_I… am going to be an uncle." That one statement astounded everybody. Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara and could instantly tell that even if he looked expressionless, he was actually very happy. Kankuro looked up and turned to Temari and Shikamaru._

"_Look, Gaara and I might have over reacted but we were just trying to protect our sister. I'm sure that even though he would never admit it Gaara over reacted as well and was trying to protect his sister," Kankuro said all the while trying to keep his eyes in a direction far away from both Gaara, because he's probably glaring at him, and Temari because she has that stupid so-you-do-care-about-me look on her face._

_Naruto started laughing and just as he was about to comment he was given a very icy glare that stated do and you die. So he made the wise decision of shutting up. Shikamaru turned to the troublesome woman that was Temari, his wife. She was currently trying to coax Gaara and Kankuro into saying that they were worried for her and that's when it hit him… they were going to be parents, him a father, the thought of it made him smile._

"_What a drag," he said with a sigh. Everyone turned and looked at him as if he sprouted a second head or something. Then Ino and Sakura both had a vain that popped out and they looked like they were about to go on a rampage when Shikamaru interrupted and said "we're going to have to buy a bigger house. We can't stay in our apartment, a kid needs room to play and run around," he stated with another sigh. Now they really thought he had sprouted a second head and a third one too. "What?" Shikamaru asked starting to get fed up with these looks he was receiving. Then Temari really burst into tears and hugged him with so much force that he felt like his spine would break. After Temari was done breaking Shikamaru's poor spine she went over to Hinata and the other girls. They then left to do whatever it is that women do._

"_So Shikamaru's going to be a father and Gaara an uncle," Naruto seemed to be pondering something. I mean you could practically hear the gears in his head turning, but before he could say anything else he was pulled back into work along with Gaara and Kankuro. Finally a moment to himself to think._

And think he did, and a lot too, so much that he got a migraine. Getting a house meant needing more money, then there are supplies and furniture for the baby, which meant more money. And needing money meant more missions for himself because he wasn't about to let his pregnant wife out of the safety of the village. Oh and then when he went to tell his mom about Temari being pregnant, man that was a drag.

_Shikamaru was walking towards his family's home. Temari had went back to Sand Village, much to Shikamaru's disapproval. "What a drag," Shikamaru sighed now I have to tell dad and the old hag that Temari's pregnant all by myself. He could feel the migraine already forming. "Hey anybody home," Shikamaru called out secretly hoping no one was there. Unfortunately luck was against him._

"_Oh Shikamaru what a pleasant surprise, usually you wouldn't come here unless Ino or Temari dragged you along with them." his mother said so sweetly that it was almost scary. His father came out to greet him as well._

"_So son what brings you here?" his father asked as they made their way to the living room. His mom quickly made her way to the kitchen and back within seconds only now she had tea and snacks._

"_I came here to tell you both something," Shikamaru sighs and mutters something about this being such a drag and finishes his statement thinking might as well get this over with. "Temari's pregnant." he said with a complete void of emotion in his voice. It's not that he wasn't thrilled about it, it's just telling his mom was the last thing he wanted to do. He could see the expressions on their faces, his dad looked blown away, but after a while he just smiled and had an expression that was something akin to being proud, which he probably was._

"_Well congratulations, we'll have to call the guys and go out to celebrate." Yeah that's pretty much what he expected from his dad but it was his mom that he was worried about. He could see the look on her face, first she was just as shocked and blown away as his dad, then she looked mad, then sad, then finally so happy she might pop or something. Troublesome women, why can't they just pick an emotion and stick with it._

"_Temari's going to have a baby?" she squealed out at a pitch that practically blow his ear drums. She looked like she was bubbling over with pure joy and excitement. His dad made the wise choice of taking a few steps away. This is why he didn't want to be the one to tell her. "How far along is she? When is the baby due? Is it a boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl they are so much cuter than boys. Have you two thought of any names? Oh Shikaku where going to be grandparents!" his mom exclaimed then turned her attention solely on him. "Where is Temari? How come she isn't with you?" narrowing her eyes on her son._

"_What a drag," that's right Shikamaru hadn't mentioned that yet. "She went to the Sand Village," he said knowing the outcome of that one sentence._

"_She's what? You let her leave on a mission. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? What if an enemy were to attack?" she yelled with anger gushing out towards him. What a drag._

"_Listen, I know how dangerous it is for her to leave the village, but Temari isn't the type to just sit by and let everyone else do things for her. And besides her to brothers went with her so she will be perfectly safe and it wouldn't be fair if I said she couldn't go to the Sand Village, it was her home for her entire life." When Shikamaru was finished his mom was speechless and his dad just nodded his head._

"_Oh Shikamaru listen to how mature you've gotten. I'm so proud of you."_

Shikamaru sighs for the umpteenth time. Catching his team's attention. "Is everything ok Shikamaru," Hinata asked worried for her friend. Shikamaru stopped and looked at her. "If you're worried about Temari we'll reach the village shortly," Hinata stated. That's right we're almost there. They'd reach the village by noon. Or at least not to long after wards.

"By the way Shikamaru what names did you two pick out." Kiba asked as they resumed their running.

"_Temari, how do you feel? Now that you are currently six months pregnant?" Tsunade asks as she goes over Temari and her baby's vitals. She also brought out an ultra-sound machine (ok I know that they might not have those but for the sake of my story there is one) and was preparing to do Temari's ultra-sound. "Oh that's right," she started turning to Temari and Shikamaru, "do you wish to know whether the baby is a boy or a girl." Temari and Shikamaru exchanged glances._

"_I'm afraid if we didn't an angry mob might kill us," Temari laughed while Shikamaru just muttered a troublesome people. Temari was of course referring to their crazed friends, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru's mom, Tenten and Hinata were nowhere near as bad as the others, oh and there's Lee, yelling the power of youth and that idiot Hokage Naruto._

"_Yes I understand. Then let's begin shall we." Tsunade squirted a bit of the gel stating that it would be cold and began the ultra-sound with Shizune helping her. As Temari and Shikamaru tried to figure out what exactly they were supposed to be looking for Shizune gasped and looked at Tsunade whispering is that? And Tsunade replied with a smirk I think it is._

"_What? What's wrong?" asked both very concerned parents to be at the same time._

"_Oh, nothing, nothing at all it's just that I'm proud to announce…" Tsunade looked at them with a wide grin. "You're having twins, one boy and one girl. Congratulations."_

Yeah twins. The way everyone reacted practically killed him. He still has a faint headache from then. "Not really, the names I mean we still haven't come to a decision," as he finished his sentence they had arrived at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But before they could finish their conversation three very exhausted ninja showed up in front of them. It was Ino, Naruto, and Lee.

"It's about time you got back Shikamaru Temari's gone into labor!" all three of them shouted at the same time only Lee add an "ah the power of youth!" Shikamaru was stunned. "What took you so long do you have any idea how scary your wife is? She nearly took me, Gaara, and Kankuro's heads off when we tried to get her to calm down," Naruto shouted then went to kiss his wife on the cheek. The world could be ending and Naruto could still find time to be affectionate with Hinata.

"Come on let's go!" Ino shouted as she grabbed one of Shikamaru's arm and Lee grabbed the other. Rushing off to the hospital. When they got there Shikamaru was once again rushed off only this time by Sakura to Temari's side. Everyone was there, Ino, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, who looked pretty battered, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura as she came back out completely exhausted, and Naruto. Just then a voice reverberated throughout the entire village,

"Shikamaru Nara you're late!" Temari shouted so forcefully that they were sure that the people of the Sand Village could hear her. After that there was a not so loud sorry. Just then another scream was heard as Tsunade said push. Shikamaru was heard trying to keep her calm while not getting killed in the process. The men where currently cowering in fear or passed out. Only Lee was crying saying how beautiful the power of youth was which earned him a whack that sent him flying into a wall from the women who stated it wasn't for them. About an hour or so later of screaming, small dirty curses, and an unconscious male population Temari had given birth to two healthy babies one a boy and one a girl. Hinata was asked to come in, because she was the godmother of the newborns, and came out with Shikamaru holding one of the two babies, and Hinata holding the other. The women immediately flocked to them cooing and saying how adorable they were.

"So what are their names," asked the newly recovered Hokage. Shikamaru turned to Hinata and nodded for her to do as Temari asked her. "This is the first born, her name is," Hinata started as she made her way to Gaara. While Gaara became increasingly uncomfortable. When Hinata reached him she went to put the baby in his arms, Gaara froze up. Once securely in his arms with a little help, no surprise he didn't know how to hold a baby, she finished what she was saying. "Karura, that is what Temari named her and congratulations you're an uncle," Hinata stated with a smile. To everyone's shock and surprise when the baby opened her eyes and looked up at Gaara she smiled and then so too did the Great Kazekage of the Sand. All the women squealed at the cute site before them and Kankuro looked shocked and new that when Temari heard this she would never let him live it down. After a while Choji turned to Shikamaru and asked,

"So then what is his name?" With that the attention was brought back onto Shikamaru, who smiled and simply stated,

"Asuma, his name is Asuma." With that Ino practically burst into tears saying that it was a perfect name for him. Kurenai nodding in agreement smiling sadly knowing that Asuma would have been proud and honored that his student and comrade named his first born son after him. Tsunade came out saying that Shikamaru should take the babies back into Temari's room. He nodded and Tsunade went to Gaara who was very reluctant to hand over his niece but eventually did so. He said his see yas to the group and followed Tsunade back in. After putting their daughter in Temari's arms she turned and left saying that Temari should get some rest soon. Shikamaru sitting next to Temari told her about how Gaara acted and that Ino was crying a river and all that. When she looked up at him, very tiredly, she smiled.

"I never thought I could be so happy. Thank you Shikamaru." He looked at her and kissed her forehead and stated "I should be thanking you, you troublesome women, for marrying a lazy ass like me and giving me two kids who will no doubt be as troublesome as you," he said with not just a sigh but a content sigh. Smiling Temari closed her eyes starting to drift off but not before saying "and they will love to watch clouds and be incredibly smart too." Shikamaru smiled and took his kids and put them in their beds then turned to the window for a brief second to look at the clouds before returning to his wife's side. This is the happiest he's ever thought he could be, all thanks to one troublesome women.

_~Fin~_

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
